Just A Day At The Mall
by jeffshardy
Summary: Lita and Jeff head to the mall, and face some familiar faces.
1. Gettin' Ready

**I own nothing. Just the fic. :/**

* * *

Summary: Jeff and Lita go to Build-A-Bear and make bears that look like each other. (I know, pretty bad summary, eh?) This fic was inspired by a post on tumblr. So thanks to that post, I came up with this! Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you have any plans for today? I'm bored outta my mind and I'm on the need on doing something fun." Jeff said with a sigh.

Lita smiled, noticing how he was sitting up-side down on the couch. "Aw, you're so cute when you sit like that." She said, walking towards him.

He blushed, then buried his hands on his face. "Darlin', I ain't cute, I'm sexy. I ain't a lil' boy anymore, I... I'm a man." He crossed his arms and winked at the tattooed brunette.

She playfully rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we could go to the mall and check out some new stuff." The brunette said as she caressed his soft cheek with her thumb.

"Eh, sounds alright." He said.

He rolled over and gave Lita a kiss on the cheek and headed to their room to change his clothes.

"Ah, how I love that goofball" She whispered to herself.

"Love ya too, sweetheart!" Jeff shouted across the room.

She smiled. She waited in the living room.

Moments later, Jeff came back with his brand new outfit he bought a week ago. He was dressed in black and white Nike shoes, black shorts and a shirt from his favorite band, Pearl Jam.

"Eh? Wacha think?" Jeff said as he turned around to show off his new outfit to his girlfriend.

"It... Uh.. It look great, Jeffro." She said, trying not to snicker. "It really makes your butt look cute too." She chuckled.

"Thanks! I was actually going for that. Are you going to change?" He asked as he sat down next to the brunette.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with what you're wearing, sweetheart. I mean, we're going to the mall, you love to dress up nice when we go somewhere." He answered.

"Too lazy to change. I'll just go like this. By the way, I'm in love with this KoRn shirt that just came in the mail yesterday.

"Looks great. I like it." He said as he gave a good look at the shirt. "You ready to go?" He asked 

"Born ready, darlin'."

"You're the cutest, Amy."

"She smiled at him.

Jeff got the keys and they headed to their car.

"What mall should we go?" He asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"The least expensive one." He coughed.

"Ahem, I say we go to the Galleria." She smirked.

"Aw, what?! That place is SO expensive."

"I'm the lady here, I pick where we go."

"Ugh. Fine. Only 'cause I love ya."

She smiled. "Love ya too, skittles."

Lita held his hand as they drove off.

"Here we go." Jeff said.

* * *

**This chapter kinda sucked, but Imma try to make the next chapter better with a bit of surprises ;) Lol. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Ready?

**Chapter 2:**

**I own nothing. :p**

They arrived at the Galleria, Amy's favorite place to go when nothing interesting was going on, or if it was just a day off.

Jeff parked the car, he stepped out and opened the door for Amy.

"Wow. That's a first. I'm impressed." She gave him a half smile as she stepped out the car.

"What?!" He placed his hands on his waist, with an eyebrow raised. "Girl, I _always_ open the door for you. I'm a gentleman. That's what I do." He winked at her.

"Pffft, riiiiiiight." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Let's go in, I'm getting cooked out here."

Jeff mocked her as he closed the door.

They arrived to the entrance.

"They really changed things up, huh? Wacha' think?" Jeff asked her as he observed the new decoration and the unfamiliar stores.

"Uh huh." She answered while doing the same as Jeff. A store cached her eye. "Let's check out this store, it caches my attention." She pointed to a gothic-like store, it had posters in the windows, it said 'Band Merch 20% Off! Nirvana, Slipknot, Bring Me The Horizon &amp; More!' Amy loved those bands, so she _had_ to go in there.

They walked in. Amy felt her heart stop for a second there.

Great, it had to be him. Lita just wanted a good time with her boyfriend, Jeff. But, nooo, she just _had _to get her day ruined by her ex boyfriend CM Punk and the girl he was cheating on her with, the one and only, the current Divas Champion, AJ Lee. Maybe AJ was right, like she said once "_When I want something, I make sure I get it." _Or did she say "_When I want something, I will get it"_? Well, it didn't matter. AJ _did_ get what she wanted and what she wanted was CM Punk.

Lita squeezed Jeff's hand. Jeff knew why she was so worried, upset, unhappy or whatever else she was feeling during that very moment. Jeff took a good look at her, he used his free hand and placed it on her shoulder to remind her he was still there. "It's ok, baby. I'm here." He said.

Jeff was by Amy's side during the whole Punk cheating on Amy thing. Jeff was always with her when she needed comfort, and he did a great job trying to make her smile. Jeff despised how she cried over that damn Punk. Punk did not deserve her tears, and he sure as hell didn't deserve Amy. But, shortly after Jeff and Amy had so much time with each other, they began having feelings for one another.

Punk and AJ walked towards the couple.

"Amy!" Punk waved with a sarcastic smile.

"Phil..." She said, almost a whisper. Deep inside, she wanted to yell out 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE'. Too bad she couldn't, she wanted to stay calm, wanted to _try_ to stay calm.

Amy couldn't bear to look into his eyes. How could he just walk up to her with a smile on his face without feeling sorry for himself? How dare he look at her in the eye like if nothing had happened between them? After all the shit he put her trough, How could he? Punk disgusted her. It almost made her throw up by the fact that they have a matching tattoo!

"Sorry, Phil. I'd love to stay and chat," He lied. "but me _and_ Amy have places to be." Jeff said calmly, he was furious inside.

Calm won't be lasting for long.

"Oh, Jeffro... I see you're with Amy now. Ya' know, you two could have been getting it on since the Attitude Era. I wouldn't be surprised." AJ gave them a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not looking for an argument. Now if you excu-"

"Are you enjoying my sloppy seconds, Jeffro?" Punk interrupted, he had a smirk on his face that would make the fangirls melt. AJ was trying to hold back her laugh.

That's it, Jeff lost his patience. He punched him right across his face. Most likely, Punk has a big ol' red mark on him.

"Don't you dare call her that, you punk ass bitch!" Jeff yelled out of anger.

Lita tried to hold him back, a frightened look on her face. Its been a long time since she has seen him be this agressive, the last time she's seen him like this was when Jeff found out Punk cheated on Amy. It was not pretty.

"Please don't, Jeff!... Jeff! He's not worth it!" She cried out. She tried to relax him.

He saw the look on her face, Jeff felt bad for making her feel frightened. Lita had a point, Punk wasn't worth fighting.

Calming himself down, he sigh. "Sorry. You have a point, let's get outta here."

I'll get that son of a bitch back," Punk murmured as AJ helped him up. Punk whipped some blood from his mouth. "This ain't over"

**I think this was a good chapter, lol. Can't wait to write the next chapter! REVIEW PLSSSSSS.**

**ALSO, STAY TUNED!**


End file.
